The Unforgiving Sun and the Unforgetting Moon
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Tenten and Temari have been chosen to represent their respective villages in an international tournament. Forced to spend time as they travel there together, will the two kunoichi be able to set aside their past differences? TentenTemari YURI. COMPLETE.
1. Hatred

Summary: Tenten and Temari have been chosen to represent their respective villages in an international tournament. Forced to spend time as they travel there together, will the two kunoichi be able to set aside their past differences? TentenTemari YURI. Rated M for sex and violence.

A/N: So yeah, I got a request for a Tenten X Temari fic, so I decided to write one and here it is. In case you're not paying attention this is the whole yuri (girl/girl) thing, and if you're not into that you should probably turn arround, unless you're into torturing yourself or something, in which case you are very odd. Anyway this story takes place post-series (Tenten is 18 Temari is 20), so that means there's no telling how accurate it is, cuz I really don't know what's going to happen in the end. So yeah enjoy.

The dark haired kunoichi was lost in a haze of questions as she approached the familliar location that served to house the great hokage. She had been called there for briefing on an assignment.

"Ah, there you are Tenten, come the Hokage awaits you." The familliar voice of an older kunoichi called her out of her delusions.

"Oh, Shizune, yeah, let's go." Tenten spoke as she caught the other's eye and followed her into the Hokage's prescence.

"Tenten, good you came." Tsunade spoke with a somewhat relieved look.

"Well, of course I came, when the Hokage called me for a mission... but where's everyone else?" Tenten said looking arround blankly, noticing the rooms great emptiness.

"This operation is for you exclusively." Tsunade spoke with a degree of certainty.

"I-It's a solo mission? But the message I got listed it as S-rank, I only just became a Jonin, I don't know if I'm ready for this." Tenten spoke with a hint of fear.

"I've never known you to be one to doubt your abilities, Tenten." The older woman said lightly.

"It's not that, Lord Hokage, it's just that... I don't want to let anyone down if I fail..." Tenten replied somberly.

"Calm down, Tenten, I haven't even explained the details of the mission yet." Tsunade said tryng to calm the girl's nerve.

"Alright, if you think it is something I can do, then tell me." Tenten said regaining some of her usual strength.

"You, Tenten, are to represent Konoha in the International Kunoichi Championships to be held next week." Tsunade spoke in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"Wha...! That's it?" Tenten replied in an utterly confused way.

"You do understand how big an honor this is." The other spoke simply.

"Isn't that tournament just some excuse that the men devised so they can watch young kunoichi fight eachother..." The shock now took a back seat to a look of intense apathy.

"No, no, Tenten, it's much more then that! The IKC is just as much about international politics as it is about young girls putting on a show. Unlike events like the, Chunin exams and such, this tournament, which is only held once every three years,is open to a far wider array of nations. Not only will our allies have representatives, but so will enemy nations, neutral nations, and even those nations we have practicallly no diplomatic ties with. Success or failure inevents like thiswith such a wide group of active parties, can serve to alter the whole outlook of a nation by some parites. You see by participating in this event, not only will you garner your reputaition as a shinobi, and amass a following of "fans," but you will directly effect the perception of Konoha in the eyes of the other nations, particularly those far off nations that recieve little news of us." Tsunade focused on the young girl's face as she spoke taking careful notice of how the girl's expression turned from disgust once more into that same anxious fear.

"If that's the case, Lord Hokage, why would you choose me? I mean there are better kunoichi then me in the village. If it is this imparative that Konoha suceeds in the tournament wouldn't it be better if someone like Hinata or Sakura or... yourself participated." Tenten replied calmly.

"I don't think it would be fair if the Hokage were to participate. Besides, being hailed as a tournament that highlights the best of young kunoichi, it has an age limit of twenty five, which suprisingly considering my looks, I do not quite meet. As for the other girl's arround your age, Sakura's currently out on a mission, and Hinata's position in her clan makes her hard to approach... Also, since Konoha is generally thought of in a positive light to most of the world alreadyit really isn't too imparative that you have great success in the tournament, just so long that you fight honorably." The Hokage spoke with a mix of bizarre emotion.

"I see. In that case I will fight and do my best. Now where do I go?" Tenten said with a certain pride.

"That's the spirit! This years IKC is being held in Iwa village." Tsunade replied energetically.

"Iwa, hmm, so it's even being held in a village that were not exactly on the best terms with, I'm going to have to be careful. I should probably leave right away if i want to get there in time." Tenten spoke cooly turning toward the door.

"Yep that's the idea. Oh and, Tenten one more thing I have to tell you." Tsunade started catching the girl at the door.

"What's that?" Tenten questioned intently.

"As it turns out the representitive from Suna is a diplomatic liasion to our village that is currently stationed here. She is to accompany you to the tournament." The Hokage answered simply.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that?" Tenten asked.

"The strength of our alliance with Suna is largely unkown to and untrusted by the other nations, the two of you arriving together would prove how dedicated we are to our allies. On top of that it will be convient for you to travel in a group; like you said we aren't exactly on friendly terms with Iwa Village." Tsunade explained simply.

"I understand, my Lord Hokage, I am honored to accept this mission, and will leave at once." Tenten replied enthusiatically as she left toward the village gate. All the while the girl heard her name being murmured by the people of the village, it would seem she was the last to know of her appointment. She had soon arrived at the edge of the village and began to await her companion. She didn't wait long.

"Are you the Konoha representative? It seems we're to travel together, I'm Temari." A voice came softly from behind the waiting girl. Tenten turned quickly and was met by a painfully familliar face.

"I-It's you! I can't travel with someone like you." Tenten started angrily.

"Oh... do I know you or something?" Temari asked, bored.

"You were my opponent durring my first chunin exam!" Tenten continued losing little of her anger.

"Well, hmm... I was, I don't remember. During my first chunin exam I fought Shika, I remember that, perhaps you were one of those nameless weaklings I blew over the second time I took the test." Teamri replied with the same uninterested expression.

"It was durring the prelimainary round." Tenten stated, looking now more irritated then angry.

"Preliminary round?... Oh yeah there was a preliminary round, you were that girl... the one with the weapons." The older girl said with a mocking smile, that made it quite obvious she was only playing with the other.

"You know you really hurt me then. I still remember that pain; it's not something I could ever forget, or forgive." Tenten spoke in disgust.

"Well I'm sorry if I made you cry, but I don't remember every weak opponent I ever beat the crap out of back then. Things are different now at least, were allies now, so we can be friends, 'kay." Temari said bluntly.

"How could I ever be friends with someone who so openly insults me?" Tenten glared intently back at the other girl.

"Well your'e just going to have to learn to love me, since we'll be spending the next few weeks together." The blonde girl replied with a mocking laugh.

"I knew I was right to dread this mission." Tenten spoke under her breath.

"Hmm. Well we better get going. So, what's you're name anyway?" Temari spoke cooly as she began to walk through the rest of the village toward the exit.

"Tenten." The girl spoke her name in a biting mannner as the two soon reached the outside of the village.

The two continued down the path toward the far off Land of Earth, silently without so much as a word to one another. Tenten couldn't believe her bad luck, forced to be a representative in a tournament that not only could have an impact on her village's reputation if she did badly, but was also fairly degrading to women. Not only that but she was forced to bare with the company of this awful bitch, Temari. She couldn't help but curse it all under her breath. Suddenly the silence of her thoughts was interrupted.

"Are you Tenten?" A whiny female voice called to her from the edge of the dense forest.

"Huh? Y-yeah I am." Tenten spoke surprised. She looked arround and spyed the figures of four young women, each posessed a Konoha headband.

"Well then we're going to fight you." A different kunoichi from the last spoke this time.

"What? Why is that?" Tenten said with a deeply irritated tone.

"Because we're better then you, and we want to prove it. So that one of us can go to the Championships istead of you." A third girl stated spitefully.

"This is stupid, I don''t have time for pointless fighting. The Hokage chose me for this mission and I intend to see it through." Tenten said simply.

"We don't care, were going to prove how pathetic you are, and you can't stop us." The first girl shouted as she charged Tenten.

Tenten readiead a kunai from her side, preparing for a counterstrike, she dodged an attack by the first girl, yet was forced to doge a second attack form another. The jealous kunoichi attacked one after another, leaving no chance for Tenten to go on the offensive, and pushing her blindly into a corner. Soon one of the girl's had latched onto her back, forcing her to drop her guard. She was soon met with a volley of attacks by the other three. Tenten felt the sharp pains of kunai, and the blunt pain of fists as she was attacked brutally, yet soon it was lessened.

"Hey what's up? Look Sand girl we don't have any issues with you." One of the girl's voices met Tenten's ears.

"Yeah, your'e actually pretty cool, it's only this worthless bitch we have an issue with." Another girl joined in, and Tenten soon realized what was going on. Temari had grabbed one of the young girl's by the wrist and pulled her from the fight.

"What are you doing? I don't need your help, this is my fight, and I can handle it on my own." Tenten shouted, finally manging to throw the girl from her back.

"Four against one isn't exactly fair. There now you can have the rest." Temari replied cooly as she knocked the girl she held back out with her fan.

"So what, Suna-bitch, you think that three on one is fair. That's funny, but we're still going to win." One of the assailants yelled fiercly.

The three remaining girls continued to attack their target with the same ferocity as before, but Tenten's dodging became sharper. Soon she saw an opening and managed to lodge her kunai into the shoulder of one girl, forcing her to kneel to the ground in pain. She flipped back and unleashed several volleys of shuriken, and soon all her opponents had retreated.

"Well that's done." Temari said simply.

"That was my fight. Why did you help me?" Tenten spat angrily.

"You've got a point... but I doubt that even I could take on four opponents at once flawlessly. If I didn't do what I did, even if you would have managed to somehow get out of their attacks and defeat them you'd be in a lot worse shape than you already are." The blonde girl replied cooly as she spyed the bruises and cuts lining the other's frame.

"And why do you care! Don't you remember that you once hurt me a lot more then those four ever could." The other yelled back.

"Well now things have changed. Part of my mission... part of my duty to my lord and brother is that I... is that we get to this tournament safely and perform to the best of our abilities." Temari spouted back intently.

"Tht's all that matters to you isn't it? All you care about is fufiliing your duty, about making yourself look good. You're heratless and selfish and..." The younger girl continued to shout.

"Look I know this may be hard for you to accept, but I've changed from the person I was when you remember me. I'm not the sameas I was back then. I just want you to know that." Temari spoke softly, as if guilt ridden, and watched as the angry look about the others countneance vanished.

"I'm sorry. If you're heartless and selfish then I'm just stupid. Attacking a memory and showing anger rather then gratitude when someone comes to my aid. You must be the one in pain from all of this." Tenten started calmly.

"Perhaps your right... Why don't you take your shirt off." The blonde spoke bluntly after awhile.

"What the hell! Why would I do that. I mean I'll try not to hate you but, I don't think I'll go that far." Tenten spout, taken aback.

"I guess you are stupid like you say. You do realize your bleeding all over the place. I'm no expert at it, but I do have knowledge of some medical jutsu. We'd lose to much time if we took you back to the village. I'll just have to treat you myself." Temari explained slowly.

"OH! R-right... I-I got it. That makes perfect sense." Tenten replied, blushing a vibrant red, with a ridiculous grin on her face. She soon removed the blood soaked cloth, revealing her bruises and wounds as well as her soft cotton bra.

"Oh this is cute. You really have a better body then I was led to believe." Temari had a malicious tone in her voice.

"Hey stop! I thought you were just going to treat my wounds." Tenten yelled at the girl.

"Right. I was just mocking you. Let's see... None of these cuts are all that deep, it should be well within my abilities to seal them all." Temari replied with a laugh.

And with that, Temari began to treat Tenten's wounds carefully. Tenten couldn't help but think about all that happened. As she saw it Temari was a liar. She kept saying that things had changed... that she had changed. Tenten was a good judge of people, and knew that this was no the case. Temari had always been this way. The cruel and manipulative sides to her were acts she put on so she could survive in her world, a world that Tenten knew must be a rough place. The real Temari was kind, compassionate, loyal, and strong. Someone tenten could admire. Tenten also couldn't help but enjoy feeling Temari gentle, soothing touch against her flesh as she was being healed. This should have scared her, but she was now sure of Temari's true character, and such feelings didn't bother her anymore.

A/N: That's chapter one of seven. I really don't like placing anything post series, since I don't know what will happen, but it seemed like the best course of action for this story. It just means, depending how the series actually turns out my story may in the end contain fatal flaws (It's likely that Tsunade is no longer Hokage at the end of the series, and Shikamaru and Temari's relationship could have progressed leaps and bounds before the end, just to name a few points.) Anyway I hope you liked it and expect the second chapter soon.


	2. Redemption

A/N: So here is chapter two. A bit more set up and entertaining (hopefully) dialogue. Can't think of much else to say here. Oh, this chapter is kinda from Temari's perspective, right now it looks as though I'm going to alternate the focus of the story betweeen the two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also did not own Naruto when I wrote the last chapter, yeah I just forgot the disclaimer.

Temari hadn't forgot.

Five years had passed since the time she had last truly laid eyes on the dark haired shinobi she now was forced to call a compainion. Still with all that time Temari's memories hadn't faded in the slightest. For Temari memories were one of the most important, no,nessecary things she owned. The few moments of pleasure, and the constant agony and pain of her youth were things she had to live with. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't allow herself to forget all those she wrongly hurt. Temari never forgot an opponent's face, espeacially an opponent who had made an impression on her. Sure this girl had been ill suited to her particular skills, yet she had shown real determination and strength, and besides Tenten had a real cute face.

Now she was travelling with this girl she had been forced to hurt. She did not expect forgiveness, she however was not content with rejection. She would try her hardest to redeem herself in this girl's lovely brown eyes even if she realized it could very well be futile.

"So, Tenten, how much do you know about this tournament?" Temari said after a while, suddenly breaking the long silence that had substained since their last stop.

"What! Why are you talking to me?" Tenten spoke disdainfully.

"Because I'm bored. Didn't you say you weren't going to be so stupid any more?" Temari said mockingly.

"Just because I said I would try to accept your company doesn't mean I have forgiven you in the slightest." An indignant tone lingered in the girl's voice.

"I'm not expecting forgiveness. I was just hoping we could talk a little, you know, since there reall isn't a hell of a lot to do out here." The other replied softly.

"I really don't know anything more then what the Hokage briefed me on. These recreational battles seem a little meainingless to me, and from all the promotioal material I've seen I've always assumed the IKC was just a big gimmick battle." Tenten said somewhat angrily.

"That's how it was at first. The International Kunoichi Chanpionship was established when some of the more 'traditional' nations protested the entrance of Kunoichi into the International Shinobi Championships." Temari started in an informative tone.

"Figures, it would be rooted in some crap ideas of some shobinistic morons." Tenten shot back quickly, still inexplicablyangry.

"Right, but it's because of people like that that this tournament has become as esteemed as it has. Many nations are not as open about training women as shinobi, some outlaw the practice all together, but many only train those women that posess clear and outstanding skill and potential, as well as those who posess inate abilities and kekkei genkai." Temari continued in a smartly smug tone.

"So your saying that because these discriminating idiots put restrictions on which Kunoichi are trained, the ones who make it to this tournament are all the best of the best." Tenten laughed a bit, losing the grip on her angry facade.

"Yeah, the quality of the participants is on average about fifteen percent higher then then the average contender in the ISC, which has huge gaps between the best and the worst. That coupled with the fact that, because many villages have fewer kunoichi then male shinobi, and the IKC is held only once every three years, and the fact that it is instantly more marketable to audiences, led this championship to become the more meaningful of the two." Temari spoke simply as she continued her explanation.

"Now you've picqued my interest. It's curious though... that I would be chosen to represent my village, I mean I don't have spectacular skill or any inate abilities." Tenten spoke slowly.

"That may be. But you've got amazing drive, a warrior's spirit, and an unshakeable will, not to mention the fact that you're highly marketable. I can see why your Hokage would put so much trust in you." Temari said cooly.

"What do you mean by marketable?" Tenten shouted, taken aback.

"You're cute." Temari replied mocking sensuality.

"What the hell! Stop creeping me out like that." The younger girl shot back restlessly after a while.

"I'm just saying all the guys are gonna like you." Temari sighed.

"Well... I'm not as pretty as you are." The other replied shyly.

"What. You know hitting on other girl's is a little odd." The blonde was deeply mocking in tone.

"I wasn't! I was just... You're the one who... God, I don't understand you." Tenten replied, masking her embarasment.

"It's alright, I know... Looks like were approching a village or something, it's getting dark we should probably stop and rest for the night." Temari laughed and sighed as she spoke.

"Sounds good... Temari, Thank you." Tenten spoke in a highly reserved manner.

"Thank you! For what?" Temari asked impatiently, though she knew what to expect.

"For what you said about me." Tenten replied softly a blush clearly visble about her face.

"Oh, that you're cute." Temari said once more quite mockingly.

"Well... yes, but I was more referring to the other parts." Tenten's face turned a vibrant red.

"That's cool Tenten... I'm going to ascertain our location in town, why don't you go and secure a couple rooms for us at that inn over there." Temari spoke slowly, avoiding the other's deep gaze.

"Alright see you later." Tenten replied with energy as she vanished into the quaint building.

Temari continued down the street, now alone. Even though she had been the informant durring their dialogue, Temari felt that she had been the one to truly learn something. She wasn't quite sure what it was that she had learned from the seemingly meaningless conversation, but whatever itwas she couldn't help but feel that it was something truly important.Soon the serenity of Temari's thoughts was disturbed by the soud of voices as she approached the village square.

"Ha. You realize that this is just some nothing village, and no one would think twice if I were to wipe you all off the map." Shot a deep, hatefull female voice.

"We told you, miss, we are a poor village, we don't have any thing of value to give you." An old man spoke cowering under his breath, others, most likely villagers, were at either side of him.

"Nothing of value. Ha. Well you have to have something to give me. If nothing more, at least I will have the pleasure of killing you all with my hands." The woman spoke once more with evil short laughs.

"Please no. We haven't done anything to deserve this. If you have to kill someone, then please just take me and leave my people alone." The old man replied slowly.

"No elder, you can't just give yourself up." A middle aged woman cried from somewhere in the crowd of villagers.

"Don't worry, that doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense. Why would I just kill one old man when I could cleanse this whole village of all its pathetic filth." The woman shot back darkly.

"Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean were going to give up without a fight, we have you outnumbered." A young village man yelled at the woman.

"Don't you see how futile it is. No matter how much you worthless vermin struggle, you'll all end up dead in the end. Can't you see that it is inevitable." The woman spoke again.

"Hey you leave these people alone." Temari found herself shouting, at the woman. This wasn't her problem, but If she could do something to help, she had to try.

"Ha, what the hell do we have here. One of the village weaklings decide to grow a spine... No, you're an outsider, a full fledged kunoichi. I suppose you have too much time on your hands, either that or... a death wish." The woman spoke bluntly. She had relatively short dark purple hair, that was swept to one side. She was tall, and had a very shapely figure, which was adorned with a highly decorative and somewhat revealing and clingy body suit. Her eyes were a pale piercing yellow, and she wore a Kiri Village headband across her forehead.

"I just don't like seeing people hurt those weaker then them just because they can." Temari shouted maliciously, though she fully realized that only a few years ago, she could have been the target of these same words.

"So you gonna do something about it. Who the hell do you think you are!" The evil woman asked a certain brutality on her tongue.

"I am Sabaku no Temari, the kunoichi pride of Suna village, and I shall take you out if need be." Temari spoke with high emotion as she took her fan from her back and placed it to her side, though in the back of her mind she wondered how terribly corny her outburst sounded.

"Ha. You seem a formidable opponent... whilewere on introductions I shall have you know, I'm Amaya Mizutani. Known throughout the land as Amaya the soul slicer. Enemies cower in the face of my great power." The woman spat forcefully; Temari couldn't help but feel, that if she was corny, then this girl was just ridiculous.

The battle soon reached a high degree of intesity as Amaya brandished an odd custom weapon adorned with three blades that seemed to have hollow sections at their centers. The Mist ninja charged her opponent visciously, hacking away at Temari's defense, and leaving her with few opprotunities to launch an attack, or an adequate counter measure.

"Ha you're prety good, keeping up with me like that. But I think, it's about time we heat it up a little." Amaya said as she held her weapon against her body with one hand and performed a series of signs with the other. Soon water began to pour from the hollow sections of the blades covering them in a constant sheet of flowing water. Temari raised her fan to prepare a counter as her opponent, launched forward with a vicious watery slash. Temari could feel the water pouring agianst her fan, she was having trouble holding it straight through the pressure. Soon the pressure stopped. Temari had little time to react before she felt a sharp cutting pain at her back, and then felt as blood trickle down her body.

"Damn you're good, It's a rare opponent who survives my Death Blade of Deluge technique. You actually managed to dodge two of the blades. No matter, with that cut on your back you will have trouble keeping up with me now." Amaya laughed visciously. Temari knew she was right. Though she could feel that the cut wasn't even all that deep, she could teel from her bodies reaction, that the blade had some sort of oddparalyzing toxinabout it. She was having trouble moving her body. Ha, at least if she died in battle here, it would be while protecting innocents, not bringing them pain.

"Then perhaps you're in need of a new opponent!" A distant voice sounded in approach. Temari gave a sigh and a smile upon seeing the figure of Tenten racing toward her at high speed. She knew that she would soon have even more reason to feel guilt towards her young companion, no matter how this turned out.

A/N: Yep that's it. A shortchapter with a cliffhanger ending.Don't you love cliffhangers. I hope that wasn't too boring. This chapter was basically meant just to show you, Temari's thoughts on stuff, give you more pointless setup, and introduce one ofmy OCs (don't worry the OC's have a lot smaller role this time around).Those of you reading this for the sex, might be bored out of your minds by now, but keep reading we'll get to that in the near future. I'm enjoying writing this, I've already wrote Tenten and Temari both before, but this time I'm allowed to keep them truer to their selves. Their relationship is more fluid and natural then those before. I can actually get to show Temari's darker points off . In my previous story Tenten served more as a support for Sakura, but now I can actually highlight her own personality. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	3. Desire

A/N: So here is chapter 3. This chapter contains more fighting, sweet dialogue, and then finally some hot yuri sex. Again if you're not really into that sort of thing, I'm flattered that you are attempting to read my work, but it is going to be hard to avoid from here on out, so you should probably stop. So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that's alright since I don't like him anyway.

Tenten had done as she was told, and had soon grown worried when her companion did not return to her immediately. She figured something had happened in town, something that Temari undoubtedly caused, and that she needed to set it straight. Now here she was, Temari bleeding on the floor, a feirce looking kunoichi of Kiri staring her down. What a pain this girl was, now she would be forced to fight because of Temari's stupidity.

"So who are you?" The mist ninja laughed impatiently at Tenten.

"I'm Tenten, a kunoichi from Konohagakure. This girl here is a traveling companion of mine, and it is our obligation to see to the other's safety." The young girl said proudly.

"Well then you're here just in time to learn that all those who oppose Amaya the Soul Slicer meet a quick and painful end." The evil woman shouted forcefully.

"I take that as your challenge. Prepare yourself." Tenten shouted fiercely.

Amaya readied her weapon, flinging Temari's blood from the lower blade, before making a leaping slash at the dark haired leaf ninja. Seemingly out of nowhere, Tenten drew a large bo staff, which seemed to be highly reinforced with some metal. She had no sooner blocked Amaya's initial strike, before landing three blows of her own on the Kiri girl's frame.

"Shit! Who the hell are you! You're too fast, It's crazy." Amaya shouted before coughing up some blood.

"Like I said: protecting this woman is my duty, and as a warrior of Konoha, I am sworn to uphold my duty." Tenten said passionately as she approached the other staff in hand.

"Ha! I hate the noble types like you. I got news for ya: being a ninja doesn't have anything to do with your pathetic honor." Amaya spat fiercefully.

"Being a shinobi is what you choose it to be, and I have made my choice to fight for the sake of my village and those I love and hold dear." The Konoha champion had a certainty about her.

"Oh... well if you love her so damn much then at least you'll have the pleasure of joining her in hell when I destroy you both." Amaya spoke painfully mockingly before changing her tone to one of pure spite; she was completely unnoticing of the huge blush on both her opponents faces.

Amaya regained her step and flew forth with another fierce slash which was just as easily deflected. This time Amaya was ready for Tenten's counter and managed to catch her staff between two of her blades. Tenten soon found herself repelled as she managed to dodge a careful follow up. Damn, Amaya had really stepped up her game, what could she do though? Summoning a lot of weapons would be unwise, Amaya most likely would be able to deflect some of them, and she could't chance it with all of the villagers arround them. Besides she needed all her weapons for the tournament, but if she held back was there any hope for her victory? Tenten drew a scroll from her side, she didn't have any choice. She slowly twirled the scroll within her fingers before moving to unwravel it.

"Sorry, but whatever crap you're planning, I'd just stop right now." Amaya yelled before moving to Tenten's back. A forcefull strike sent the young girl flying, yet her advisary was right on her tail, and soon with some simple handsigns she had Tenten as her captive.

"Ha! Now she dies, there's no escape from my village's famed water prison jutsu." Amaya laughed bitterly as, she drew her weapon above her head with one hand, her other holding Tenten imprisoned in a ball of water.

"No! Let her go. Take me instead. Kill me, do what you want. I'm more valuable then that girl, I should be enough." Temari's voice came strong as he huddled form rose to face the mist ninja.

"Like I said I'm going to kill you both. Why doesn't anyone understand that? Compassion is not something I posess." Amaya spoke bluntly.

"Then... I'll just have... to stop you." Temari said between clenched lips as she struggled to draw her fan, her body still patially paralyzed. Falteringly she propped her self agianst her fan a look of strength about her.

"Amaya, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it is best that we leave this place." A deep voice came from far off.

"Why the hell would I stop now!" Amaya snapped viciously.

"Haven't you wondered why two high leveled kunoichi would be in a nothing town like this?" The man spoke again, from the look of things he was an elite Kiri ninja, most likely one who had been sent to watch after this girl.

"They are their village representatives in the tournament." Amaya replied simply.

"You knew, but Amaya, then why would you fight them here?" The man spoke once more with a fearful look at the anger in the girl's tone.

"Because, father, if I get rid of the competition now, it only serves to guarantee my victory." The girl spoke sharply.

"Oh, Amaya, you need to understand the political implications of this tournament, if it was to get out that the representatives from two of the five great nations were to be murdered by you before the tournament, that would bode ill for our nation, things like that are how wars get started, and we would not be able to survive a war." The father tried desperately to reason.

"Then how about I kill them, and then kill all these villagers, that way there are no witnesses." Amaya retorted.

"No Amaya, let them go. Think of it as an order, if not from your father, then from your lord Mizukage, who has placed his influence in my hands." The older man roared pridefully.

"Fine then. Your'e no fun." Amaya replied simply before releasing her hold on Tenten who fell to the ground and began to gasp for air. "But I will have you two know, that the next time the two of us meet, I shall show no mercy." And with that the two Kiri shinobi vanished into a cloud of mist.

After being thanked by the elder and the other villagers for their efforts to protect the village, Tenten and Temari had soon retired to their hotel. It wasn't long before the silence between them was shattered once more.

"I can't believe you." Tenten yelled as they closed the door to the room behind them.

"Oh, What did I do?" Temari replied slowly.

"You were going to just give up and sacrifice yourself, you should have just stayed down!" Tenten continued to shout.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, cuz 'daddy' showed up in time to stop her." Temari sighed happily.

"So you think you can always count on good luck. You shouldn't be so ready to charge into fights you can't win." The angry girl stayed so.

"Alright, from now on I'll think twice before trying to save inocent people." Temari said mockingly.

"Stop, This isn't about that. You're too selfish, you just wanted to show off." Tenten said focusing her gaze on the blonde girl with an intense scowl.

"R-right. And you tell me that if you hadn't been in my place you wouldn't have done the exact same thing." Temari continued to mock the other.

"Shut up! You just don't see." Tenten continued in her fierce tone.

"Damn right I don't see! I don't see what your problem is! And what is with that glare you keep giving me." Temari now raised her own voice to match Tenten's tone.

"I-I, It's nothing." Tenten spoke still angry with the same scowl, yet now a little scared.

"What are you really that hung up with the past. You want to fight me. You want to see me dead." The blonde girl shouted intently.

"No! I can't just... I mean, I just..." Tenten stumbled over the anger in her voice.

"OK then, I see, you want to have your way with me." Temari replied cooly.

"Why the hell would I want that! Why would you even think that I want that!" Tenten, surprisingly failed to reach the full yell of earlier, as she tried to feign anger.

"Because you so obviously do. You have theory about me, and you're just waitng to see me screw up so you can start hating me again, but I've done nothing but fufill your dreams, and now you want me." Temari spoke in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I don't want that. How could I want that? I'm not like that! It's weird and wrong. It's..." Tenten started to pant between breaths, Temari had began to unwravel the cloth that tied her outfit together.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, if you want to touch me, feel free." Temari cooed sensually.

"I can't it's..." Tenten started, yet found herself interupted as Temari unclothed herself quickly, throwing her robe to the ground. Her fine silk bra which had apparently been cleaved in the fight soon followed, leaving the sand ninja all but naked. Tenten gave a shocked stare as she felt the outline of the other with her eyes. Soon Temari had pulled the other girl practically on top of her, forcing her mouth to her own and her hand to her naked breast. Tenten pulled back in an instant, a look of shear terror about her.

"Don't touch me! Please, we can't do this!" The younger girl about screamed, fearfully.

"Fine have it your way. If you are too stupid too even realize what you want, you don't deserve me... But just so you know, if you pass this up now you will not get a second chance at me." Temari spoke lightly with a turn; a nearby window allowed the moonlight to illuminate the desert girl's beautifully tanned form.

Was she right? Was what Tenten really desired, this beautiful girl before her? No it couldn't be; Tenten was strong and independent, many saw her as a tomboy, but she wasn't a lesbian... right? No of course Temari was right, Temari was the same as her, her eyes were just as sharp, reading her opponent was a speaciallty of Temari and Tenten knew this. Maybe she did have feelings for Temari, she was after all very strong and beautiful, even more so then herself, Temari was probably the kind that everyone would fall for, regardless of age or sex or nationality. No this was more then that, this passion was much more then a passing fancy of some ideal creature, this was true desire. Tenten would have done anything for more time, just enough time to sort through her feelings, but time was not something she had, Temari had made that much clear.

Without a word Tenten pulled the girl of her desires in towards her, forcefully pressing the girl's lips to her own as she held her body in a deep embrace. Temari gave a soft coo as Tenten slowly penetrated the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Tenten moved a hand to the girl's chest, and slowly began to squeeze the soft flesh. Soon Tenten's hand was greeted by feeling of Temari's nipple, hard to her touch. Gently she began to rub and pinch these rock hard nubs as she explored the interior of the blonde girl's mouth. After the initial heaven of initiation had wavered slightly, Tenten removed her tongue from Temari's mouth and slowly and passionately moved it to the girl's breast. Softly she licked and sucked at her nipples wetting them with her saliva and illicitng soft moans from her active partner.

Slowly, her anxiety clearly visible, Tenten moved her free hand toward the sole piece of cloth that still adorned the blonde girl, carefully she removed the fine silk and positoned herself to view its contents. Tenten refused to pause, she knew that if she were to give herself any time to think, she would turn back right now. The dark haired girl pressed her mouth hard to the girl's sex spot, she slowly let her tongue deep into the inner recesses of the tight slit. Tenten's fears were realized, she truly did enjoy the taste and texture of the soft pink organ, as well as the strong perfume it exuded, she felt somewhat ashamed of herself, yet in truth at this moment none of those thoughts entered her mind. She pressed one hand hard to Temari's abdomen as she began to increase her tempo and led her tongue to take particular focus on the blonde's clit. Tenten felt the muscles of the blonde's legs tighten arround her face as Temari gave a hard moan, and Tenten knew she had found a particular sensitive spot. She gave a series of deep lightining paced licks one after another each resulting in a deeper and harder moan, until Tenten found herself licking the result of her endeavor carefully off of her face striving not to waste a drop.

She was in a haze, it was unreal, she could feel her own heart beating hard in her chest, it had been the most intense experience she had ever had, and she could only imagine how Temari must feel. She hardly noticed when Temari got to her feet and moved toward the door, taking time to gather her clothing.

"Wait where are you going!" Tenten said suddenly between heated breaths.

"I was under the impression that you were finished with me." Temari said with a cautious sigh, though it was rather obvious she was still feeling the effects of the prior endeavour.

"You mean you aren't going to pleasure me now!" Tenten said loudly showing no embarassment.

"Did I ever say I was?" Temari asked with a mocking laugh.

"No, but it wouldn't be fair to just leave me now." Tenten replied hotly.

"I thought you said that you weren't like this and that you didn't want me to touch you, and now here you are begging me to do so." Temari said in a deep malicious way.

"I don't care anymore, just please fuck me right now." Tenten was panting, her voice quivering hard under her breath.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I never knew you had such a demanding side. This ought to be fun... or at least I would hope, I mean I've never been with a girl before, is it good. I may not like it." Temari laughed bitterly, knowing full well the torture she was illiciting on the girl.

"I'd never been with one before you either... but I enjoyed it." Tenten replied trying not to stay so angry.

"Oh really, you were so good I was under the impression that you had done that before. I suppose if you learned it so quickly I should have no problems." temari spoke softly and sensually.

"I was really that good?" Tenten asked, surprised to find herself asking the question.

"Yeah." The other sighed sexually before closing in to join Tenten in a deep kiss. Tenten now felt as the other girl moved her tongue about her mouth, the warm organ slowly collected the mixture of Tenten's spit and the girl's own sex fluids on it's form as both girl's sighed into eachother's mouths.

"Well if you taste anything like me, I should be fine with this." The blonde girl sighed while licking her lips shortly after breaking the kiss. Slowly she began to remove the clothing from the other's frame until the girl was adorned simply by undergarments. Temari forcefully removed the girl's bra and was amazed at how wonderfully erect her nipples already were. Slowly the older girl went in for another brief kiss to the lips before running a line of passionate kisses down the girls face and neck and then finally across her chest, all the while she rubbed her hands softly against the soft frame of Tenten's body.

"It's a shame you don't dress more feminine, you really have a nice body." Temari said teasingly as she passionately encirled Tenten's hard nipple with her tongue. Tenten simply replied with a sigh and a nod, making it unclear if she had truly even heard the other's comment. Still suckling at the girl's breast, Temari now moved her hand slowly to the girl's panties rubbing the outline of the simple cloth and reveling in how wonderfully wet it was.

"God you're wet, did you piss yourself or do I just excite you that much?" Temari teased bitterly, but Tenten failed to make a comprehensible response under the blonde girl's gentle touch.

"I suppose it's the latter seeing as how much you squirm." Temari concluded with a sigh as she suddenly forced her finger deep into the girl's core. Tenten moaned fiercely as the active party added two more fingers into her wet slit while finally removing the saturated cloth. Tenten gave a series of high moans perfectly synced with the rhythm of Temari's wrist. Slowly Temari removed her fingers from between the girl's legs and replaced them with her tongue. She ravishingly licked at the other girl's clit forcing her tongue hard against the sensitive fibers, elicitng even higher and longer moans from the Konoha girl.

"Mm, you taste so good... You really love this don't you." Temari laughed sensually though her comments were met with nothing more then the same intense moans. Temari resumed her endeavor forcing her long tongue into the deepest recesses of the other searching for the girl's most sensitive areas. Tenten gave a sharp moan, in response the blonde intesified her ordeal, whilst pressing on the girl's abdomen with her hand. Tenten about screamed out at the extreme pleasure as she reached her climax, furthering coating the Suna girl's tongue.

"So, enjoy yourself?" Temari asked cooly as she picked up her clothing once more.

"Yeah it was wonderful... Hey wait are you leaving?" Tenten spoke dremingly.

"What, you're still not satisfied?" Temari said with a sigh.

"No it's not that, I just thought you would stay with me tonight." tenten spoke recovering a little swagger.

"Now why would I do that!' Temari said mocking surprise.

"I mean we just... After that... arent you supposed to..." Tenten failed to find a way to express her wishes.

"The way I see it, you paid for two rooms, if you wanted to sleep with me that badly, you should have stayed with one." Temari spoke with a tease.

"How was I supposed to know? That's not fair.." Tenten replied slowly.

"You don't trust me anyway. Let's just think of tonight as a simple payment for all the pain I've caused to you in the past." Temari spoke with an indignant tone.

"Stop using my words against me, what If I wanted more out of this." Tenten spoke with a hint of anger.

"Well then maybe next time, I'll stay with you." Temari sighed softly and left the other to herself without an explanation.

"Next time, huh? I'll just wait till then I guess." Tenten said aloud though there was no one to there to hear her.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I mean I don't know if the fight scene really came over the way I wanted, and I don't know if Amaya's character is right. Oh yeah there was also the sex, but I'm sure ou all just skimmed through that part. Really this was rather a bland uninteresting chapter that really didn't contribute much of anything. Ah, who am I kidding, I really enjoyed writing the Temari X Tenten scene, it just seemed so unique and fun, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too. Well there will be a little hold on the sex for the next few chapters but, hoefully I'll still keep your interest with my story. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	4. Lust

A/N: Hello, everyone it's time for the fourth chapter. This is another more Temari POV chapter. I doubt this one will be as exciting as the last but it does start with a kind of confusing mind rant / somewhat kinda hot masturbation scene so maybe it will keep you interested. So yeah, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so who really cares...

Temari's plan had worked perfectly. She had managed to get that cute, innocent girl to have sex with her. Now as she lie alone in this unfamilliar bed she wondered if it was truly worth it. Under the wide umbrella of activities designated as 'sex' Temari had never found anything she didn't enjoy, and she figured that lesbian sex would be the same. She imagined that her first lesbian encounter should be something memorable, and that is why she went through all the trouble pursuing Tenten. She knew that, in her village she could have had any one of the young girl's who idolized her, but she wanted someone special. It seemed like a good idea and a good challenge, to force someone who was her former enemy, someone who hated her on sight, to fall for her. She was actullay expecting much more resistance, but Tenten was easier then she let on, and perhaps Temari doubted the allure of her own exotically beautiful frame.

She was expecting she would enjoy this encounter. She was not, however, expecting to enjoy it this much. She cursed herself tearfully as she found her hand glide between her legs. Could she really have found lesbian sex preferential to everything else? No, not just preferential, that encounter had blown every other encounter out of the water. She didn't understand it at all. All it was, was just touching and kissing, there was practically no penetration, no anything that normally managed to bring her pleasure.

She shouldn't enjoy this more, it wasn't right... unless she was meant to be a lesbian. But did that mean that all that time she had spent with him was just a lie. Sure their relationship had went from passionate to fragmented to practically non-existant these days, mostly as a result of his complete and utter lack of initiative, and she had every right to stop caring about him, but she couldn't just write out that whole episode of her life as something that simplywasn't met to be, when only a year ago she was certain it was her one and only future. She felt her forefinger begin rubbing against the edge of her clitoris as she began to pleasure herself. Temari never masturbated, she never needed to, but she seldom was this turned on.

This confused her even more, how could she be more turned on now then she was even in those long weeks when there was no one there to love her, and even more so then she was just prior to having sex. She had never had two orgasms in one night before, she seldom managed one, most times she just faked it. The one tonight was real and easily the most intense feeling she had ever felt, yet now it seemed her body had gotten so worked up in the process of making that girl squirm in delight as she forced her climax with her tongue that she was calling out for more pleasure and she obliged herself as she felt one of her finger's slip deep inside her core.

How she would have loved to have fufilled that girl's wish and stayed beside her this night. She would have had no need to masturbate then, that was for sure. She would have stayed too, if it wasn't for her foolish, stupid pride. She couldn't just up and tell Tenten how she made her feel. She let on a tough act, but she wasn't strong enough for something like that. Tenten... she found herself refusing to think of anything else, but that girl, her young body with it's delicate feminine curves, her face wit those deep and piercing brown eyes, her legs and the taste and warmth of the soft organ beteen them, the taste that still clung to the back of her breath. She inhaled, and slowly began to increase the tempo with which she moved her fingers, deeper and harder against every fiber of her sex, all the while thoughts of the dark haired Konoha beauty continued to trace through her mind and finally her name about her lips as she felt the intense fire of her passion burn vehemently and then fizzle out. She licked the resultant off of her hand and fingers. As she thought she realized that her game was not over the long term goal had only changed.

---

Day's passed on their journey, and Temari couldn't help but realize things had changed since that night when she had held her companion as her lover. This change however was not quite what Temari desired. There had been several nights since then and every time she was alone, and every night she pleasured herself to the thought of the girl in the neighbouring room all the while calling out her name.

The day's were different too. Tenten opened up to Temari now, she actually initiated conversations, and kept them going seemingly endlessly. Still there was no mention of that night before, the two talked as if the passionate moments between them were nothing more than a far off dream. Temari was content with this, for the moment the gentle sound of Tenten's voice was enough.

"So, Temari do you have any one speacial to you." Tenten asked happily, starting this particular day's conversation.

Temari fought every urge to say: 'yes you, you moron, you're the only one I care about,' but instead found an alternate reply.

"I did, but things aren't what they used to be between us, and our relationship seems to be pretty much over." Temari said entirely too happily considering the subject.

"Oh that's too bad, what happened?" Tenten replied feigning sadness through her smile.

Temari wanted to reply with: 'um okay, you shoud know this one, you had sex with me and I realized I'm a lesbian, and now I couldn't go back even if I wanted to,' but instead found something else to say.

"He was too lazy and laid back, and lacking in intiative, and the two of us pretty much just went our seperate ways." Temari sighed softly.

"Oh well that's too bad, I know a couple guys who I would say lack serious initative when it comes to winning me as well. I suppose your looking for something new then? So, What would your ideal lover be like?" Tenten laughed enthusiatically.

Rather then reply truthfully with 'I'm not looking for anything, I already found my ideal lover... it's you,' Temari found a sly response.

"My ideal lover would be cute, with a sexy body, unyielding drive, a truly honrable spirit, and an undying will, and would be very strong and intelligent and do anything for loved ones." Temari said shyly, sure that her statements lack of personal pronouns, and use of her prior descriptivesgave away her intent.

"Hmm, yeah, those sound like good qualities, I'm sure a guy like that would be something speacial. I hope you find someone like that someday." Tenten spoke sucessfully containing her laughter.

"Yeah." Temari replied softly.

"I think I see a village in the distance, I believe it's Iwa." Tenten said enthuiastically after awhile.

"Yeah that's Iwa, Were almost there." The blonde Suna girl replied with equal enthusiasm, relieved that the prior conversation was at an end.

The two soon reached their destination and walked through the busy streets, bustling with excitement over the upcoming event. It seemed like a happy place, though every so often Temari felt the intense glare of eyes on her person.

"I guess these people don't like us much." Temari said suddenly, as to see whether her companion had noticed this as well.

"It's me they don't like, they have a right to, with their history." Tenten replied somberly.

"Why's that? You never did anything to them. They just need to grow up and get over the past." Temari said cooly.

"Temari please don't say stuff like that. They could hear you." the other replied forcefully but quietly.

"Let them hear, they can't do anything to us. The IKC is overseen by an international commission loyal to no nation, but having an influence on all. While the IKC banner flies over this village, these people can't do a damn thing to you without serious legal ramifications." Temari sighed on smartly.

"Alright, but still I don't want to get on anyone's bad side. It looks like that is where we sign up." Tenten said sighingly.

The two walked to the registration booth in the center of the town. The crowd there was more friendly, it being consumed of international peoples. There were even a few faces familiar to Temari among the endless crowds ofspectators to be, mostly wealthy Suna buisnessmen and people of influence. The two completed their registration easily, and soon were greeted by a new presence.

"So you would be more of my possible opponents." A soft voice reached the two.

Temari turned to find herself facing a young girl, she had very long soft white hair, and wore a long flowing gray dress. She was short and thin and looked to be about ten years of age.

"Wait, a child? You mean some village has decided to enter a child?" Tenten spoke very surprised.

"Tenten! Didn't you say you didn't want to make any bad impressions. Although there's an upper age cap on the tournament, there really isn't a lower age cap... So what's your name?" Temari started with an indignant tone, and asked her question in a kind mannor.

"My name is Kohana Ishibashi." The girl spoke softly.

"Oh that's nice. So where are you from, Kohana?" Temari asked nicely.

"I call this village my home..." Kohana replied in the same low melancholy way.

"You mean Iwa's holding the tournament this year, and they don't have anything better then a little girl?" Tenten said taken aback.

"Tenten you shouldn't be so discriminating. If Kohana is representing her nation, I'm sure she must have very advanced abilities... So, Kohana don't mind my friend here, I, hope you do well." Temari spoke with a certain quickness.

"I take no offense. It is only natural to make speculations of a possible opponent. Appearances can be misleading but they are as good a place as any to start." The young Iwa kunoichi spoke somberly.

"Wow you're pretty smart, little girl. Maybe will see eachother in the tournament then." Tenten said with a smile as she patted Kohana on the head.

"I somehow doubt it. Someone like you will never make it far enough to fight me. Miss Temari, I wish you luck." The little girl spoke slowly and bitterly before turning and walking into the distance.

"Well that was mean. I don't think she likes me." Tenten said with a laugh.

"You know that girl has just as good a chance as any of us. You may not have noticed, but she had a certain look in her eyes, a sort of cold terror, I wouldn't be surprised if her abilities surpassed even my own." Temari said respectfully.

"Sure, whatever. We sholud probably go secure our rooms. The tournament doesn't start for a couple more days and we need all the rest we can get." Tenten said with a cool sigh.

"Right, let's go." Temari spoke with a hint of sadness, reminded once more of her restless nights of late, and of her unquenchable desires. Tonight would be another such night, but soon enough, if all went her way, she would have what she wanted once more.

A/N: Well yeah that's a chapter. Not a lot of anything here. Mostly just a means to conclude the trip so I can start the tournament in the next chapter. I aslo waned to introduce my other OC Kohana, I tried to make her as different from Amaya as I could, I hope she is in the very least somewhat interesting, it really doesn't matter, since the OC's in this story don't really do a whole lot but act as opponents for the girl's. I also hope you didn't mind the rambling trip into Temari's thoughts. I hope you continue to read, expect another chapter sortly.


	5. Need

A/N: So this is the fifth chapter. The tournament starts here, so hopefully you don't mind the natural down playing of overtly romantic elements that is resultant. Don't worry too much though I'm really only going to focus on the real important matches. This is a Tenten chapter but I suppose you figured that much already. So yeah, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Temari or Tenten or any other names and elements associated with the anime Naruto. I do own transparent, generic original characters like Amaya and Kohana, so yeah… I suck.

The International Kunoichi Championships was set to begin two days after Tenten and Temari arrived in Iwagakure. Temari naturally seemed confidant enough with her ownabilites but she seemed oddly content with helping the other hone her talents. Tenten knew she needed to work hard in this time before her battles, her style required focus and that was not something she had much of at late.She had taken up training with this girl, who was in fact the source of her diversion, and knew it might do less then help her, still this training had other purposes, much more devious ones.

During the course of their trip to this village, Tenten had experienced something truly great in the arms of this other woman; something she knew was worth all the effort she could muster. In fact just the day before the start of this greatly influencing contest, Tenten's only goal in mind was the heart of her beautiful companion. It was hard to love someone you once hated and Tenten couldn't help but feel how Temari changed her, aside from ascertaining her sexual identity as a lesbian (a fact Tenten didn't deny to herself anymore), she now found herself engaging in this woman's trickery.

She was surprised at the joy that torturing this woman by her own method brought. By completely refusing to acknowledge their fateful encounter, she could elicit the most anxious, desirous reactions. When she listened intently, she could even hear the faint crying of her name through the thinner walls at night, and knew fairly well their origins. Tenten was sure she would break her eventually, and then Temari would come back to her forever, unable to resist. Love was a battle, after all, wasn't it? A battle she was determined to win, she would finally put her opponent in her place and win her desired reward if it was the last thing she did.

"Are you distracted or something?" The beautiful blonde asked impatiently.

"Wha…?" Tenten responded regaining her ground.

"There's no need to continue this if you're not going to try." Temari sighed slowly.

"No. I'll do better, just wait." Tenten replied taken aback.

"I have no use for weak opponents. I fought you once before and after seeing this crap of late, I'd say you're worse now then you were five years ago." The other spoke angrily.

"I can do better. I know I can." Tenten said fiercely.

"Ha. I doubt it. You need to just get over whatever the hell is holding you up. Maybe then you'll be able to prove yourself to me." Temari continued to yell.

"I swear I will!" Tenten shouted prideful.

"In that case good luck Tenten, I hope you do well." Temari said with a smile as she turned to walk away.

"Good luck to you as well, Temari…" Tenten called out softly, now knowing full well what she needed to do to win her prize. She needed to fight, and she needed to win.

---

The next day the tournament began. After the initial ceremonial proceedings, Tenten's first match began. She managed to defeat her first opponent rather easily with a few quick calculations and even quicker movements.Acouple day's later her second fight occurred and she was faced with a more grave challenge in the form of a talented kunoichi from Kumogakure. Though her opponent could use lightning techniques to polarize and deflect most of her weapons, Tenten managed towin through herown strength in hand-to-hand combat. Her third match wasn't particularly difficult; the rain village representative had some serious skill at genjutsu, but not much else. Tenten managed to secure a win despite taking some damage. After only a few day's, the initial thirty-two competitors had been narrowed down to four.

"You did pretty good out there. I guess you've proven your not a pathetic loser after all." An all too lovely voice called cruelly to Tenten.

"Temari! I heard you just completely blew away your competition as well. To think that the two of us would both make it this far." Tenten spoke enthusiastically.

"I suppose it is only because you got lucky. If you were put in the same division as me you wouldn't be standing here right now." Temari said with a bitter smile.

"Hey. You don't have to be so mean… So if we both win our fights now, it'll be me and you in the final match, wouldn't that be cool." Tenten spoke angry at first, but soon with the same huge smile. She had had little time with Temari as of late and had to make it clear that she was still interested.

"What, you really want to fight me again after last time... It doesn't matter anyway since you're going to loose your next fight." Temari laughed mockingly.

"Why's that?" Tenten asked unconcerned.

"Have you seen who your opponent is?" Temari replied in question.

"No. I haven't." Tenten responded simply.

"You remember Kohana, right?" Temari spoke softly.

"Temari, are you saying that I'll be unable to defeat a little girl?" Tenten replied unbelieving.

"If she was just a little girl do you think she would have made it this far? You have to understand there's some sort of unnatural energy about this girl, something that frightens even me. She could very well be the best of us all." Temari spoke in a dead serious manner.

"Is that why you were so nice to her before. I was wondering… It is a rare thing for you to show kindness to an opponent." Tenten said calmly.

"Well… no actually… I was just doing that to mock you since you were already being so mean to her." Temari replied shyly.

"I'm not going to loose to some little girl. I'd be more worried about you're opponent if I were you." Tenten retorted with a smile.

"What? Amaya the soul slicer. I think I'll be able to take care of that just fine. It'll be fun making that bitch cry." Temari said with an evil smile.

"I hope we both do well... I want one of us to win." Tenten spoke with energy.

"Right." Temari shot back shortly before walking away.

---

The next day Tenten's match was to be held. She woke up early to do some focus training and prepare her weapons for the upcoming fight. She had to win this match. She was certain of this fact. Even with what Temari had said about Kohana, she knew that if she lost to this little girl, her prize would never be hers. She needed to win this. Soon she had arrived at the crowded stadium which had been set up for these proceedings. And soon she was face to face with her opponent.

"Alright everyone. It's now time for the first semifinal match of this year's International Kunoichi Championships. The competition has been fierce this year, and these girl's have been the fiercest. Facing off today we have: Tenten, age 18 from Konoha Village. Despite beinga relative unknown in the tournament, she's shown some real mastery in her early fights, with her combination of strategy, speed, skill and seemingly endless supply of weapons." The stadium announcer started his pre-fight monologue in a loud voice; Tenten's name was met with loud booing from the crowd.

"And then there is Iwa Village fave, Kohana Ishibashi, age ten. The young daughter of the Ishibashi clan, and the darling niece of the Tsuchikage himself. She has torn apart her competition in the early rounds with record time. Will Tenten meet the same fate as all the rest? We'll just have to see." The announcer continued, Kohana's name was met with intense cheering from the crowd. Soon the battle had been set in motion.

"So, Miss Tenten, are you still so sure I'm just a little girl." Kohana taunted showing little emotion.

"I suppose I was wrong, but then again so were you. I thought you said this wouldn't happen." Tenten mocked her opponent with a laugh.

"I admit, you have surprised me, but it's irrelevant, you shall die by my hands like everyone else unfortunate enough to call themselves my opponent." The young girl said in an unfeeling tone.

"We'll just have to see about that." Tenten shouted fiercely before making her move.

With great speed Tenten leaped into the air. She pulled forth a scroll and unraveled it quickly. Rapidly she launched weapon after weapon at the child. Kohana retorted by erecting a strange transparent purple barrier. Tenten did a flip and landed on her feet.

"How did you do that? I've never seen a technique like that." Tenten asked in a shocked manner.

"It is my Kekkei Genkai. I am able to project my chakra and harden it into a solid shape on my desire. The young girl said with a demonic smile. Tenten now saw what Temari had seen, the girl's eyes had an intense glow, and her chakra was that of a monster.

"I've seen techniques that allow the user to use their chakra as a weapon, but I suppose this is far superior even to that. I can see why so many have lost to you... I won't be one of them." Tenten said with a yell.

"Let's see about that." Kohana replied unimpressed.

The little girl soon set forth two large purple blades at the other. Tenten managed to dodge them both with ease, but they were soon fragmented into many shards, which were once more set at the weapon master. Tenten blocked the brunt of that attack with a nearby blade, but still suffered a few shards to her shoulder. They were painfully sharp, yet they dissipated shortly after making contact. Kohana now did a leap back into the air and in the same vain as Tenten's initial technique began to launch volleys of chakra blades at her opponent. Tenten dodged most of the blades, and the rest she blocked with her sword, one however eluded her and pierced straight though her lower leg, causing searing pain. She fell to her knees in anguish.

"And now you die!" Kohana called demonically, as she created a chakra blade in her hand and prepared to cut Tenten down.

Tenten blocked her opponent's strike with the swift movement of a kunai through the pain of her hurt shoulder. With her good arm she launched forth a hard punch to the girl's face, which surprisingly connected and sent the girl flying.

"What the? How dare you hit me like that." Kohana said clenching her face in disbelief.

"Temari was wrong you're nothing special. I was right all along; when it comes down to it you really are just a little girl." Tenten spoke with a laugh through clenched lips.

"What? What do you mean!" The Iwa Kunoichi asked indignantly.

"People fear you because of your natural abilities and the ammount of chakra you posess, but without that pathetic kekkei genkai, you have absolutely nothing. You have no speed, no strength, no strategy, and no skills; you even go so far as to mimic your opponents move right after she shows it to you, since you have nothing or your own. I now see there is nothing to fear from such a false ninja." Tenten spoke bitterly, hatefully.

"I don't need anything else to beat you. This is enough! This has always been enough..." Kohana now had a scared look in her eyes.

Soon Tenten was completely surrounded in a field of thousands of purple chakra shards. All at once they closed in on her, at the single point of her location piercing deep into her flesh at every angle until she was completely coated in crystalline purple. Or so it seemed for about a minute until, Tenten's substitution technique took effect, replacing Tenten's body with a nearby sword on the ground behind the young girl.

"Pathetic, a child, not a ninja is the only one who could be so careless as to focusthe intensity of an entire attack on a single point and leave herself open, when it can be countered so easily with such a basic technique." Tenten laughed in disappointment as the girl tried desperately to stop her attack and turn around. Her endeavor ended in failure as Tenten readied a battle staff and sent the child flying to the ground unconscious, with a single blow.

As Tenten was proclaimed the victor, she was met by fierce booing, by the mostly Iwa loyal crowd. Yet in her heart it was a happy occasion, Temari would be forced to recognize her skills now.

A/N: God, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I mean I don't think it does, but I wrote it so I don't know. I think the fight scene turned out alright, at least I hope so. The next chapter contains Temari and Amaya's fight, and something possibly more exciting. You'll just have to wait and see. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing.


	6. Love

A/N: Chapter six. This chapter has the second semifinal battle and the second explicit lesbian sex scene. The battle shouldn't be too bad, but the yuri might be a put off for some people… Actually I don't know why I'm still saying this, I mean I don't want to offend anyone so I give warnings and stuff, but seriously is there anyone still reading after five chapters who can't tolerate the yuri. Oh well, this is a Temari chapter, so yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, I disclaim stuff! (Naruto / mine).

Tenten had won her match much to Temari's surprise. She had seen through the child Kohana's abilities and fearful presence and managed to not lose face, securing her spot in the finals. Despite her fears and doubts, Temari knew in her heart that Tenten would be successful, for it was for that same heart that Tenten so gallantly fought for. Tenten was hopelessly in love with her that had been Temari's conclusion from the start.

She could clearly see the wall of tricks the other used as her mask. Reading her opponent was a specialty of Temari and Tenten was excessively easy to read. She was however not easy to beat; in her endeavor Tenten was her match. The two of them struggled now to force the other to break. The Suna ninja allowed this bizarre battle of love to proceed, as it was quite amusing, but she soon realized that it would be far more amusing if one of them would win. She no longer cared whether she forced Tenten to make the next move or the opposite occurred. Tenten had a very strong will but Temari despised losing. However, it looked as though one losswould benecessary in order to win in the end.

"So it looks like we'll be fighting each other tomorrow." Temari called out to the woman she loved.

"You haven't won yet; I wouldn't be so sure." Tenten replied with a curt laugh.

"I thought you would appreciate some confidence." Temari retorted smartly.

"There's a difference between confidence and stupidity. You can't count out an opponent that nearly killed you." Tenten's tone was malicious but marked with sincerity and concern.

"That's just 'cause I had to protect those people last time. This time that bitch is going down." Temari said angrily though a loving gaze rang clear in her eyes.

"I hope so. She deserves no mercy." Tenten shot simply, hopefully.

"Don't worry. I promise that in the end it will be just me and you." Temari said in an oddly sexual tone, which made it rather unclear whether she was talking about the tournament finals or their relationship.

"I'm sure it will be." Tenten replied returning the blonde's lustful gaze.

Temari's match was soon set to begin. Her and Amaya had entered the arena and began to face off with one another. This was a match Temari could not afford to lose. Losing this match meant losing everything, and losing everything was unacceptable. The purple haired bitch was the only thing that stood in the way of Temari's plan, yet she knew Amaya had her own motivations and would not simply roll over.

"Alright fans it's time for the second semifinal match. First we have Amaya Mizutani. Feared far and wide as Amaya the soul slicer, she is a top rate assassin from Kirigakure… And then, her opponent for this match is Temari. This kunoichi from Sunagakure is the older sister of the Kazekage, and is well known for her skills with her battle fan and her wind based attacks." The tournament announcer called enthusiastically over the crowd; this time both names were met with about equal applause.

"I can't believe this; this tournament is so full of weaklings. Now I have to settle for an opponent I already beat once." Amaya spoke mockingly before her opponent as she brandished her weapon once more.

"This time things are different. There aren't any innocents to get in the way. I now have no reason to hold back." Temari replied coolly as she placed her fan off of her back.

"Maybe, but this time my idiot father can't interfere, and neither can your bitchy girlfriend." Amaya continued to mock her opponent.

"I don't need my girlf-… I don't need Tenten to beat you." Temari started proudly and certainly, but finished very shyly; Amaya looked deeply confused at her retort, or lack thereof.

Soon Amaya started the fight with a leaping slash at her adversary. Temari managed to block the attack with her fan, as she managed to block every attack in the next series of strikes that were thrown at her. Amaya leapt back in recoil and Temari saw the opportunity to launch a wind attack, but it was quickly parried as Amaya drew forth a second one of her tri-bladed weapons. Now the Kiri shinobi began a lighting paced rain of short strikes about the blonde girl. These strikes were too quick to block, and the use of two weapons coupled with Amaya's amazing speed gave Temari little time to dodge. At the conclusion of her opponents barrage, Temari's frame was riddled with cuts and scratches, thankfully none of which were too deep.

Temari couldn't lose here, she had to do something. Slowly she made some quick movements and then began her summoning skill. In an instant Kamatari had appeared, his giant sickle in his hand, a fierce look in his eye.

"What the hell is that! A summoning technique, huh! God, I don't like that thing." Amaya shot steadily but fearfully as her eyes fixated on the giant weasel.

Kamatari made some movements which few saw before unleashing his attack. Amaya apparently was able to ascertain at least the relative direction of the weasel's strike, for she was ready with a counterattack. The Kiri ninja gave some signs and unleashed torrents of water from both of her weapons. Water poured seemingly endlessly out of the six blades, practically filling the stadium floor in the process. Temari completely avoided the deluge, but Kamatari was not as lucky. The water had quelled the sickle strike and had also caught the weasel in mid attack, leaving Kamatari no time to escape, even with his incredible speed.

When the full of her opponent's attack was through Temari spied the battlefield. Kamatari lie on the floor shivering with pain, his fur saturated with that water which Temari knew from experience contained some paralyzing toxin. The same poison water thoroughly filled the floor of the stadium leaving Temari little room for movement. Temari shifted her eyes next to her opponent and realized she didn't need much room.

"You think you're hot shit just 'cause you got some damn freaky weasel to do your bidding. Well, ha, you saw how well that worked, now it's your turn." Amaya coughed out slowly as she staggered to her feet.

"Just give up now, don't you see you're out. Out of strength, out of chakra, out of ideas, and out of luck." Temari gave a sharp laugh realizing how much her opponents prior attack had taken out of her.

"No I haven't… lost. I-I am A-Amaya… the soul sl-slicer. I do not lose." The mist ninja continued to stagger under her own weight.

"Very well if that's how it is… You know I typically don't like attacking people clearly weaker than me, but I'll make an exception on your part." Temari retorted proudly before unleashing a great whirlwind at the helpless girl before her. The infamous soul slicer landed bleeding in a pool of her own venom.

"And with that Temari has secured a win in this semifinal round. Tomorrow's final is shaping up to be something grand. Who will win, the Suna princess or the Konoha warrior, either way this looks to be one of the most exciting battles we've had in years." The announcer called out over the ravenous applause of the onlookers.

After the fight Temari was treated for her wounds (and Kamatari was treated as well). Amaya managed to survive as well despite severe damage to her entire body. Temari wasn't about to kill the rest of her day in a hospital, however. She had a plan, and now it was time to set the rest of it in motion.

---

It was late when Tenten returned to her hotel room. She had spent the day in the midst of tournament officials and fans, giving interviews and such menial activities. Slowly she opened the door to her room and was greeted by a surprise.

"There you are Tenten." A voice sighed in relief.

"Temari! This is my room. How did you get in here? No, why are you her? Shouldn't you be resting and recovering." Tenten spoke frantically.

"Calm down, I'm fine… I just had to see you." Temari sighed smoothly.

"What?… why?" The Konoha girl asked softly.

"I thought we'd celebrate a bit seeing as how we've both made it this far." The blonde cooed sensually.

"What did you have in mind?" Tenten said as she looked away.

"I simply can't resist any longer. I must have you again, tonight." Temari said playfully to the other; Tenten knew then that she had been successful in getting Temari to come back to her, but this had to be the worst possible time for it to happen.

"But his isn't the right time. We have to fight tomorrow. We can't do this now." Tenten spoke hurriedly with a hint of a blush.

"I don't care. My desire for you is too strong. I simply can't wait any longer." Temari's tone seemed purposely over dramatized. Tenten didn't have time to call her out though, for in an instant Temari shed the long robe she wore, underneath which she wore nothing.

"You're not doing this just so I'll hesitate and blow the match tomorrow." Tenten said quietly with a heavy blush as she traced Temari's naked figure with her eyes.

"Even if I was, would you be able to resist me?" Temari replied seductively.

"No." Tenten said simply knowing it to be the truth.

Quickly Temari cornered the other, pushing her onto her bed and forcing her tongue deep into her mouth. As Temari's tongue collected spit at the back of Tenten's throat, she watched as the girl's eyes slowly closed. When they next opened both girls were unclothed and Temari had withdrawn herself from the other's mouth in favor of her neck and shoulder and then her breast, which she licked at fervently sending shivers down Tenten's spine. Tenten softly began to rub her hands against the face and seductive contours of the older girl, as Temari continued to tease her hard nipples with the weight of her tongue.

Slowly Temari watched as the target of her affections shyly spread her legs. Greedily Temari responded as she moved herself sensually to the girl's private area. She gave a playful lick at the young girl's sensitive outer walls, before delving deep into the inner core of her warm slit. Tenten gave a high moan as she felt her sexual fluids build up under her lover's tongue. Temari moved her focus to Tenten's pulsing clit, which she tongued viciously eliciting even harder moans. Slowly she wriggled her tongue through the soft pink sex organ until Tenten's moans reached their maximum intensity, and then with little work Temari forced the other into a hard orgasm.

"Why… why is it so good?" Tenten spoke between deep hot breaths a few moments after her sexual eruption.

"When someone you love pleasures you it's that much better." Temari answered coolly knowing full well Tenten was not looking for an answer.

"Now I guess it's your turn." Tenten said hungrily with a laugh.

"How about we try something a little different with me?" Temari spoke slyly.

"What do you have in mind?" Tenten replied sensually.

"I don't know. You're the one with all the toys." Temari teased gently.

"Toys? I don't have anything like that… Or… you mean my weapons? What exactly do you expect me to do?" Tenten questioned the other in a confused manner.

"Hmm, why don't you decide, I'm sure you have something special we could use." Temari replied with a smirk.

"Um… alright… How's this?" Tenten got to her feet and summoned a single weapon from her things.

"Nice. I knew I was right to trust your judgment." Temari spoke excitedly. Tenten had chosen a pair of nunchaku made of hard black wood which had been carefully polished. The ends were much shorter than usual but were relatively thick with raised patterns, and they were finished together by a short thin metal chain.

"I used these to train when I was a child. I never figured I'd be using them like this years later." Tenten commented softly to herself before fixating herself in between her lover's legs.

Slowly she ran her hands across Temari's body before beginning to penetrate the girl with one of the short staves. It went in fairly quickly and elicited a nice response from an excited Temari, which was made all the more intense as Tenten coupled her penetration with hard movements of her tongue between the polished wood and the lips of the other's sex.

"You ready for your end now?" Temari managed to ask through the intensity of the moment.

"My end?" Tenten said awkwardly, withdrawing herself from the girl's crotch and forcing the staff in even deeper.

"Oh come on, you picked the weapon. You knew how it would end up all along." Temari replied heatedly as she forced the other in close to her.

Soon Temari had shoved the free end of the nunchaku into the inner recesses of the konoha girl. Sharp moans now exuded from both girls as they forced the staves deeper and deeper into one another. After a few heated moments there was nothing left between the two girls besides the thin metal chain. Taking note of the miniscule distance between her and her partner, Temari moved in and pressed herself softly against the other. Slowly she began to rub hard against Tenten, each movement jostled the staff inside either girl and built more friction across the chain that could be felt grinding across the mouth of them both. Tenten felt she would go crazy, the feeling of penetration coupled with the feeling of Temari's heated sex spot rubbing against her own was perhaps too intense. Temari, however thought things could be even more intense; suddenly she pushed herself about the other forcing their bodies together and her tongue deep into the younger girl's open and panting mouth. Both felt as the soft flesh of the other grinded against her, as they fought for dominance in each other's mouth. Deep moans resonated down the throats of either girl as Temari continued to force herself against the other; soon the intensity reached its peak, the girl's mouths were joined open their tongues playfully rubbing as spit freely trickled out and down Tenten's face. Temari gave a series of short yet intense jolts and soon both girl's had climaxed practically in unison.

Temari slowly withdrew herself from the other, taking note of the incredible depth of wetness that existed between their legs. Next she cautiously removed the other end form Tenten, eliciting resonate moans from her partner. Playfully Temari gave a few licks to either side of the weapon, before throwing it to the floor and beginning to pick up her things.

"So you're just going to leave me again after that? You said you'd stay this time." Tenten spoke softly from the bed.

"I did say that, didn't I." Temari replied simply dropping her things to the ground. She had no intention of leaving this time; she just knew that Tenten would treasure her company that much more if she had to fight for it. Slowly she climbed into the bed next to the one she loved.

"See isn't this better? This way I'm here for you. I can help you some more if you need it. You no longer have to masturbate while calling my name out." Tenten teased.

"You heard that?" Temari replied shyly.

"Yeah, a lot of walls in places like this are pretty thin. That and Tenten has a sort of unique ring to it." The Konoha girl explained apologetically.

"I wanted you to hear. I wanted you to know that I was still thinking about you, that I still wanted you." The blonde jounin said with a smile.

"Really? I wanted you as well. Ever since that night we were together, I couldn't think about anything else. I was torn between whether I should just tell you how I felt or wait for you to come back to me. I settled on waiting since I guessed you wanted someone strong, someone who wouldn't become clouded by emotion in inopportune times." Tenten spoke sincerely.

"I suppose that's what it looks like I did here, forcing you into a fuck session with the night before a grand battle with world wide attention." Temari added curtly.

"I don't mind. To tell the truth, someone being susceptible to her emotions regardless of the situation is something I find very admirable." Tenten replied lovingly.

"That's a relief." Temari said with a soft laugh.

"You know, I am really and truly in love with you. At first I thought it was an illusion, that all I had for you was a physical attraction… a sexual attraction. I kept asking myself 'why you?' 'Why did it have to be you?' 'Why was I so blindly attracted to someone like you, someone that little more than a week ago I was convinced that I truly hated?' Then I realized that you really are a wonderful person… I can just sense it when we hold each other and when we make love. I no longer question myself, I no longer need to, for I know my love for you is pure." Tenten's words seemed angelic to Temari's ears.

A moment passed without a word. Temari didn't know what to say, what to do. Of course she returned Tenten's feelings, hers were perhaps even stronger. Still it was not something that Temari could just come out and say. One thing Temari knew for certain now though was that her plan neede to suceed.

"Tenten, have you forgiven me?" Temari asked, a tear brushing out her eye.

"I-I… I don't know. I love you, I have every reason to forget everything else besides my love... but I made a promise to myself that I would never forget or forgive what you did, and now I'm not sure I know how." Tenten spoke carefully; a sad look adorned her face signaling this was the one question she had wished Temari had not asked.

"Tenten, would you be willing to make a wager with me." Temari asked after a while.

"A wager? On what?" Tenten replied a little surprised.

"On the fight tomorrow." Temari said simply.

"That wouldn't exactly be fair, considering were the competitors." Tenten retorted unbelievingly.

"That's what'll make it interesting." Temari spoke coolly.

"Alright, I'm in. What's the prize?" Tenten said with a smile.

"Me." Temari replied.

"What? You? I see so this is your way of getting me to blow the match tomorrow. After all that I said to you, all your interested in is winning this stupidtournament." Tenten spoke angrily, hurt clearly visible.

"The wager is that I shall pledge my undying love to you if you can defeat me in battle tomorrow." Temari said with a sharp smile.

"What? But that doesn't make sense. Then you'd have to lose. Why do we have to go through this, I-I… I don't like it." Tenten spoke hesitantly her voice trembling against it's own weight.

"You know how you said you'd help me if I needed some more. You're voice has been making me hot again, and I think I need some relief." Temari said with a smirk as she tilted her body into the light and split her legs.

"You're not forcing me to go down on you, just so I'll stop asking questions, are you?" Tenten said with a sly smile and a laugh.

"Even if I was, would you be able to resist me?" Temari replied seductively.

"No." Tenten said simply knowing it to be the truth.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I think the Temari / Amaya fight scene turned out well. As for the sex scene, I hope you don't mind that I tried something different. I like incorporating the character's abilities into the sex, and incorporating Temari's abilities would be hard. Tenten's easy with the weapons. I settled on a miniature nunchaku, since I already used a staff in my last story, and most bladed weapons would be either awkward or painful. I hope the dialogue at the end helped to build the suspense for the final chapter which you can expect to see soon. So yeah, Keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing.


	7. Forgiveness

A/N: Alright guys, I'd just like to apologize to you all. I've been distracted all week long and have been unable to get to my computer for too long. I hope I didn't let any of you down too much, but that doesn't matter anymore cause here it is. Chapter seven, the finale. I hope it was worth the wait. So yeah, here it is the exciting conclusion to The Unforgiving Sun and the Unforgetting Moon.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I don't.

The girl from Konoha had made it to the final round of the most highly regarded tournament showcasing the abilities of female shinobi. She had fought harder than any other combatant; the truth of her interminable drive showed in the sheen of every blade she threw. Yet it was not for power or fame or honor or nation that this girl fought, it was for something far more precious, love. The want of the heart of the woman she loved was the sole force behind her every movement in battle, and whilst these thoughts of love had shone their vibrancy in the girl's heart, Tenten had been unstoppable.

Things appeared to be different now. Temari, the very object of Tenten's love was now set to be her opponent in this match. Despite this Tenten knew that things had changed little, In order to win Temari's heart she would have to win this battle. Losing this fight would mean losing the only thing she truly desired. Tenten knew that she could not lose this fight, but winning would be near impossible.

Didn't Temari know that? Didn't she feel the same about her? Why would she hinge their future happiness on a near impossibility? Tenten asked herself these questions, yet when she awoke that morning and gazed upon the beautiful gently sleeping countenance of the girl next to her, she knew that she did not require answers. When this was over, and she once more looked at that face and into the depths of those intense emerald eyes she the victor, then she would have her answers as well as her love.

Tenten found her way to the arena that was to host their battle, boundless energy radiated from her being. She had had little sleep the prior night, Temari had made sure of that. Despite this the intensity of the moment gave her more strength now then she ever had before. Besides, if exhaustion were to catch up to her in the fight, it was just as likely to ensnare her opponent. After awhile Temari made her appearance and the fight was soon set to begin.

"Alright fight fans, do we have an exciting fight for you today. It's time for the final round of the International Kunoichi Championships. First we have, representing Konohagakure, Tenten. At eighteen years of age this girl has surprised us all and proven herself to be a real force to be reckoned with, pulling through all in her fights with a clever combination of strength, speed, strategy, incredible skill, and a seemingly endless supply of throwing weapons." The tournament announcer spoke intensely over the less then enthusiastic reply of the crowd. (The crowd liked Kohana if you remember).

"And then we have our desert princess. Temari is feared far and wide as one of the most skilled kunoichi in recent memory. This twenty year old representative of Sunagakure, is the elder sister of the Kazrekage himself, and has completely blown away her competition in this tournament with her skillful wind manipulation. Will Temari finally meet her match? Let's find out." Temari's name elicited a far more favorable response from the crowd.

"You ready for this. You aren't too tired are you?" Temari laughed mockingly.

"What after last night? Maybe a little, but I'm just going to have to get used to long nights like that when you're my lover." Tenten shot back with a piercing gaze.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to say you can beat someone who almost killed you once." Temari shot back with a smirk, lowering her fan from her back.

"I thought you would appreciate some confidence." Tenten said mockingly, using Temari's own words.

"Ha. I guess we'll just have to see." Temari replied with a bitter smile.

In a moment, Tenten had leapt back a calculated difference. She recognized Temari's stance. She was going to use the same defensive strategy as she did five years ago. Temari would beat it this time. She had to. She gave a soft nod to Temari before flipping back and unleashing a wave of miniature shuriken, which she could control with the greatest accuracy. It was in vain however, for with a simple invisible brush of her fan, Temari had deflected the attack. Now the fan was opened a distance, revealing one of the ornate circles that adorned it.

"Ha is that all you got. Well, you know the drill, when all three moons are visible you shall be a corpse on the end of my fan." Temari yelled viciously.

"You won't kill me." Tenten said with certainty.

"Won't I? Just cause we have shared a bed last night doesn't mean I would hesitate to kill a pitiful loser." Temari replied with a curt laugh. Tenten would have liked to have thought that fear of death would have given her knew determination, yet in truth she had aready convinced herself that life without Temari and death were interchangeable.

"No, you won't kill me, because I do not plan on losing." Tenten spoke with a intense stare that elicited a slight awe filled expression from her opponent.

Tenten continued her assault by launching her Twin Rising dragon technique. Rapidly she unleashed a deluge of weapons from two scrolls, and then two more scrolls, until the floor of the arena was covered in instruments of death. Even with the innumerable number of weapons launched, none had reached their target and two moons now shown about Temari's fan.

"Ha. you don't understand. It doesn't matter if you increase the number of weapons you throw at me. If you throw a hundred, or even a thousand at me it will make no difference, I will simply block them all." Temari laughed maliciously under her breath.

"I will defeat you, I promise." Tenten replied with an indignant yell.

Now Tenten drew weapons in from all sides and sent them flying toward Temari. With a fierce turn and wave of her battle fan Temari managed to deflect all the incoming objects, revealing the fan's third moon in the process.

"Looks like your time is up." Temari said with a deep laugh.

Tenten made no verbal reply, she simply closed her eyes and waited. Temari sent the other flying in the air with the full brutality of her Cutting Whirlwind. The cuts ran deep into Tenten's clothes and skin, and blood ran a careful course down her frame. Slowly the leaf ninja fell downward as if in a lifeless dance, but to the surprise of both Temari and the onlookers, she recovered and made a flip from the blade of Temari's fan, landing perfectly on the ground.

"I control that wind directly with my chakra. Tell me. How is it that you are alive after that? How is it you can still fight after that?" Temari spoke shaking.

"I love you." Tenten shot emotionally, her deep brown eyes sparkled with determination against her blood splattered face.

Tenten gave a quick series of hand motions and soon all of the weapons lying about the arena floor had found their way into the air and began to fly at Tenten's opponent. Without hesitation, Tenten made a grasp at a large bladed katana above her head and proceeded to make a lunging slash at her opponent, which was held off by Temari's fan. As the two fought of each other with the shear force of their strength, with slight motions of her fan Temari managed to parry the brunt of the storm of incoming weapons, but the majority of her movement being restricted by Tenten's lock on her fan, soon made it apparent that Temari had lost this fight. Her flesh pierced by countless blades, the kunoichi of the desert soon lay flat on the ground. Under the roar of the crowd, Tenten was proclaimed the winner.

---

Both girls were treated for their wounds directly after the match. Being that her wounds were slightly less severe, Tenten was the first to be released from her treatment after a few day's time. Upon release, she wasted no time in finding her way to the hospital room of her former opponent.

"That was a nice trick you had there. I didn't know you were fast enough to launch a direct attack so quickly after setting up all those consecutive indirect attacks." Temari coughed from her bed.

"So you're up... before that match I never would have thought I could have pulled off something like that." Tenten replied with a slight smile.

"I suppose it's what I should expect from my dear eternal lover... So how's it feel to be the one to cause the pain this time." Temari said mockingly under weak breaths.

"Don't tell me that's what this was all about. You wanted me to know what it feels like? You can't even compare this fight to that one five years ago!" Tenten yelled sharply.

"Calm down. For some one who loves me so God damn much, you sure are trying awful hard to hate me." Temari shot back with a loving smile, that quelled Tenten's nerve.

"I-I'm sorry. I just want to know the real reason... The real reason, you made me do this to you." Tenten let the tears trickle freely down her face.

"I love you, Tenten. I knew this, yet I wasn't satisfied with it. I kept asking myself why." The blonde girl gave a distant gaze.

"Why is that?" The other questioned back.

"Remember how you said you couldn't forgive what I had done to you in that battle back then. How, no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't bring yourself to forgive me. Well I couldn't forget that battle either." Temari spoke with a soft, sad sigh.

"You didn't feel any pain, what was there for you to forget?" Tenten spoke confused.

"I couldn't forget how weak you were. I thought that maybe if you beat me here and now, I'd finally be able to see you as some one other than that weak girl I crushed with such ease, someone I could respect, and someone I would feel honored to pledge my love to." Temari spoke with a soft but proud look toward Tenten.

"So you just wanted me to be stronger. You didn't want to be with someone who couldn't beat you in a fight." The Konoha girl nodded simply as she spoke.

"Physical strength is only part of it. What I really wanted was for you to prove your love to me." Temari gave a soft smile.

"Prove my love? Tenten replied.

"Our wager was that if you won the match you would win my undying love for you, my devotion. I knew that if you did win the match, then you would have been forced to prove your devotion to me. I wanted to know just how far you would be willing to go for me. I f you were able to defeat men, then I would know you were devoted to me. Then and only then would you have proven yourself to be a strong enough person to be mine. Only then could I forget." The older girl said with conviction.

"I suppose I'm able to forgive you now too, if that's what you're waiting for... Anyways it looks like I won your crazy little game. So what do we do next?" Tenten smiled back teasingly after a brief pause.

"Funny, it feels like I won, to me. I know I lost the tournament, but a prize like you is a damn good consolation... Why don't you kiss me." The blonde spoke lightly and then sensually.

"Right now! B-but you're injured. I don't want to hurt you. Besides were in a public place." Tenten recoiled shyly.

"It's just a kiss. As for the pain... I'm willing to endure anything, for the taste of your soft lips." Temari cooed sexually, propping herself up slightly in her bed.

"Alright." Tenten gave a soft nod as she closed in, pressing her lips hard against the other girl's. They continued for awhile, fighting each other with their tongues, as spit trickled across either girl's cheek. Temari gave a soft coo before breaking herself from her lover.

"From now on, feel free to do that whenever you want to." Temari gave a soft sigh.

"Oh I will, believe that... By the way, Temari, you do realize we live in different villages right? How exactly are things going to work out?" Tenten gave a concerned look.

"I already serve as a liaison between Konoha and Suna, I'm sure my brother would give me a permanent ambassadorial position there if I asked. We'll live together in your village. Unless you're embarrassed to let your friends know you're a lesbian, and would rather move to the desert." Temari smile vibrantly at the other.

"I'm not embarrassed. In fact I'm perfectly fine with everyone knowing that. They probably already suspected it before I even knew." Tenten blushed.

"Yeah you do seem to fit the part. Not like me, I can see my brother's stupid remarks already... Ah, I guess if you think about it from the outside perspective, us being together doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense." Temari tried to rationalize.

"It doesn't have to make sense. It's something I just know to be right, and that's all we need to know." Tenten smiled as she got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked suddenly.

"To wait for you. That kiss left me desiring more, yet I know in you're current condition, you'll be unable to do anything more. I'm just going to kill some time before you're healed." Tenten explained simply.

"Sure. Talking to you can be exhausting. I could use a little more peaceful recovery." Temari responded with sigh as her lover walked out of the door.

Tenten's face was alight with a smile. Today was the beginning of her true happiness. Love had found it's way to her and finally it had reached the level of something open and grand. Now Tenten couldn't wait for the new life she would lead with Temari. Love had captivated and thawed the hearts of the unforgiving sun and the unforgetting moon.

A/N: That's it. The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the final paragraph is cheesy as hell and failing, with it's blatant title tie in... at least it wasn't like my first story where I'm sure I used the phrase "desert flower" like a hundred times. Oh well, aside from the final paragraph I think this chapter turned out pretty well, lots of actiona and drama and stuff. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I liked the way it all turned out, it was different. Instead of focusing on the whole 'Oh my god X1 an X2 are lesbians' sort of thing, I pretty much avoided that entirely, in fact I kept the focus on Tenten and Temari pretty much the whole time, hardly mentioning any other established characters outside the first chapter with Tsunade. Speaking of Tsunade, It looks as though the next story on my crazy list of requests is a Tsunade X Sakura story. Hopefully I'll see you there. So yeah, thank you for all your support, all the reviews have meant a lot to me. See you soon.


End file.
